


I Don't Dance

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, brief mention of hance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: When Keith is dragged along to a college dance, he's sure he'll be spending the whole time sulking in the corner. But when his crush Shiro shows up, the night might not be so bad after all.





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this with the amazing omchan, who did the artwork. Please check her out on tumblr using the links below, and enjoy the story :) 
> 
> art links: [ 1 ](http://omdraws.tumblr.com/post/163741869882/this-is-part-1-of-the-art-i-made-for) | [ 2 ](http://omdraws.tumblr.com/post/163741900402/voltron-big-bang-art-part-2-part-1-here)

Keith didn't dance. So why was he here at a college party? Oh, that's right. His roommate Lance had wrestled him into a red top, black skinny jeans, some beat up sneakers and dragged him along, promising it would be fun. Yet here he was in the corner. Sulking. Despite his mood, Keith had to admit that the students who had put this together had really outdone themselves. The hall had been transformed into a fairy-tale forest. Fairy lights were hung all around, casting soft glows of different colours, and there were tables on one side of the room piled with a feast, courtesy of Hunk.

Keith was so busy admiring everything that he didn't notice there was someone next to him until they spoke. "Man, that boy can dance," the male voice laughed.

"Shiro?" Keith squeaked when he saw the older male standing beside him. Shiro was wearing a white button up with black trousers, his cheeks flushed a light pink from dancing.

Upon hearing his name, Shiro looked to his side and saw Keith. "Oh hey," Shiro gave a large grin. "Lance's friend, uh...Keith, right?" 

Keith nodded dumbly, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I'm Shiro," the older male replied.

"I know," Keith replied. "I mean, I know who you are from around college and from my roommate Lance, and wow, why am I still talking?" Keith gave a nervous laugh and Shiro wore an amused smile.

A slightly awkward silence stretched between them before Keith broke it. "So um, did you hear about the guy who lost his left side? He's all right now," Keith tried lamely.

Why would you say that Keith? He thought, feeling his cheeks heat up. Shiro chuckled and Keith looked over, a small smile appearing on his face.

A few minutes later, Shiro and Keith were sitting at a table in stitches over a story Shiro had just told. "You didn't," Keith laughed.

"I did," Shiro chuckled, making Keith throw his head back and laugh more. After the two had finally caught their breath, a slow song started and Shiro turned to Keith. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't dance," Keith flushed. "I mean I want to dance, but I can't. I have two left feet," he added quickly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Shiro smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," he said, and stood, holding his hand out to Keith.

"Okay," Keith nodded dumbly and took Shiro's hand, letting the older boy lead him to the dance floor.

Shiro stopped and turned to face Keith. "Okay, first you need to breathe," Shiro chuckled slightly at Keith, who looked like a deer in the headlights. Keith took a calming breath and smiled shyly at Shiro.

The older male smiled back and took Keith's left hand in his right, placing his free hand on Keith's waist. Keith rested his free hand on Shiro's shoulder and they started to sway.

"Okay now some simple steps," Shiro said. "and back, left, forward, right…" He gently prompted Keith, looking at their feet the whole time, making sure he didn't step on Shiro's toes. Shiro smiled at Keith and used his free hand to gently lift the younger boys head up, until their eyes met. "It's okay," Shiro whispered, "You got this." Then, without warning, Keith was spun out and spun back in, then dipped by a smiling Shiro. Once Keith was upright he looked at Shiro with a shy smile.

"You okay?" Shiro asked.

"Never better," Keith replied, the smile spreading across his face. Over Shiro's shoulder, Keith could see Lance smiling at him happily, and giving him a thumbs up.

The song changed to an even slower one, and Keith rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. He was pretty sure he heard someone yell, "That's my boy," causing him to grin. Shiro gently placed his head on Keith's, his smile wide and his heart beating a mile a minute. 

Song after song played and the two never let go of each other. Keith was spun, dipped and lifted.

The final slow song of the night came on and Keith and Shiro's noses touched as they faced each other with smiles and flushed cheeks. The world around them faded away as they gazed into each other's eyes, leaving just the two of them. Keith's eyes flickered between Shiro's eyes and lips, making the younger boy bite his lip. Shiro was trying to make his heart stop beating so fast.

Suddenly, the noise flooded back as claps and cheers. It was then that they both registered what was happening, and they slowly pulled back, Keith's eyes fluttering open. Keith and Shiro both let out a breathless laugh before Shiro's arms wound around Keith's waist, pulling the younger male closer.

Keith's smile mirrored Shiro's as his arms snaked around the older male's neck, their lips pressing together once more.

***  
Keith woke up the next morning to birds chirping outside the window. He stretched, then opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Very unfamiliar surroundings. Keith shot up in bed, only to have a wave of nausea wash over him, causing him to lie back down.

_Oh man, what the hell happened last night?_ He thought. _The last thing I remember was dancing and kissing Shiro…_ Keith smiled shyly at the memory as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Hey, glad to see you finally awake." A voice brought Keith out of his musings. The younger boy looked to his side and saw Shiro standing there, still wearing his clothes from the night before, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and a large smile on his face. Keith couldn't help but smile back.

"So how are you feeling?" Shiro asked gently. "Rough," Keith croaked.

Shiro gave a sympathetic smile. "Coffee?" He asked, gesturing to the mug in his hand. "Oh also," he shook a little bottle. "Aspirin, for your headache."

Keith felt his heart skip several beats. He slowly pulled himself up as Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, and handed him the tablets and coffee. Keith took them gratefully, washing them down with the coffee. The two sat in silence for a while, until it got too uncomfortable for Keith.

"So…uh what happened last night?" He asked awkwardly. "What do you remember?" Shiro asked him.

"I remember dancing…laughing…kissing." At the last one, Keith looked at Shiro through his bangs. The older male smiled, then leaned in and softly kissed Keith.

"You mean that kiss?" He whispered against the younger's lips. Keith nodded, before leaning in for another kiss. Shiro was so addictive that Keith couldn't get enough. When the two finally pulled away, Shiro told Keith what had happened last night.

*Flashback*

After kissing for a second time, the two rested their foreheads together, swaying slightly. "Wow," Keith said, "that was…"

"Amazing." Shiro finished. "Amazing," Keith agreed.

"I'm going to get some punch," Shiro told Keith. "You want some?" "Please," Keith replied, smiling.

Shiro smiled back. "Okay be right back." He leaned in, kissing Keith on the cheek, then walked away to get them drinks. Keith watched him walk away, more specifically his hips.

"See something you like, Keith?"

Keith spun at the voice and saw his roommate Lance standing there, grinning. "I wasn't staring," Keith mumbled.

"Of course, you weren't," Lance teased, then took Keith's hands and started dancing with him. "So, are you having fun?" Lance asked. 

"More fun than I thought I'd have," Keith replied, "Thanks for dragging me here Lance," he mumbled, blushing.

"No worries mullet, plus I...err, didn't want to come alone, you know," Lance stuttered. Keith's head shot up at that.

"Mind if I cut back in?" Shiro asked, appearing at Lance's side.

"He's all yours Shiro, right Keith?" Lance replied, winking at Keith suggestively before walking away. Keith felt his face flush as Shiro handed him his cup.

"You alright?" Shiro asked, shouting over the music to be heard. Keith nodded and downed his drink in one, before going back for another.

As the night went on Keith and Shiro kept dancing, and Keith kept drinking. So, it was no surprise that Keith went running to the bathroom, Shiro following. Keith threw up into the toilet, realizing the punch had been spiked, no surprise really, then felt a hand rubbing his back. Shiro was kneeling beside Keith, making sure he was okay. Once Keith was done, he wiped his mouth and flushed, leaning against the wall.

"You alright?" Shiro asked and Keith could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Keith replied, though he still felt nauseous. Shiro smiled in relief. "Keith, do you wanna go for a walk? The air might help you sober up a bit." "Sounds good," Keith managed, before throwing up again.

Twenty minutes later, Keith had emptied his stomach contents and swilled out his mouth. Shiro helped him up off the bathroom floor and outside. Keith stumbled slightly, so Shiro looped Keith's left arm over his shoulders, the other hand on his waist.

"Hey, Shiro?" Keith asked as walked on wobbly legs, leaning most of his weight on Shiro. "Yes, Keith?" Shiro asked, making sure to keep the boy upright, which wasn't that easy.

"I just want you to know, that -hic- I didn't want to come to this dance. But Lance. Oh, my man Lance, he -hic- he was the one who got me here, and you know what? I'm glad he did because here we are, just walking." Keith rambled, his words starting to slur. Shiro couldn't help the fond smile on his face.

"Well, Keith, I'm glad you came to the dance too," Shiro replied.

Keith giggled. Suddenly his legs went from under him, and if it hadn't have been for Shiro already holding him up, Keith would've well, hit the ground.

"Woah, I’ve got you Keith." Shiro said, looping his arm under Keith's legs and lifting him bridal style. Keith flushed scarlet at the sudden action.

"Um, thanks. You can put me down now," He mumbled, instantly sobering some.

"What, and let your cute little face get all scratched up? Not a chance," Shiro teased playfully, making Keith go even more red if that was possible.

As Shiro walked with Keith in his arms, he talked softly about the stars and his love for space. Shiro hoped to join the Galaxy Garrison one day and see the stars up close.

"Can you imagine that Keith, seeing the stars up close like that? Keith?" Shiro looked down at the boy in question and saw that he was fast asleep. Shiro smiled softly and kissed Keith's forehead, who stirred slightly and buried his face in Shiro's neck.  
"Mm warm," he mumbled. Shiro smiled.

"Okay kiddo, let's get you to bed," Shiro whispered, and carried Keith to his room. Once there, Shiro laid Keith on the bed and gently pulled off his shoes, before tucking the younger boy under the covers. Shiro kissed Keith on the forehead again then went to go to sleep on the couch.

*End flashback*

"Then I walked in to find you awake, and here we are," Shiro finished. "Wow," Keith said, "Wait, I actually said all of that?"

"Yeah buddy, you did." Shiro gave Keith's knee a pat, as the other hid his face in his hands and groaned. Keith's phone buzzed, making him groan again.

"You wanna get that?" Shiro asked.

"It's probably just Lance," Keith replied as the phone went off again. With a sigh, Keith grabbed his phone, reading the text messages.

"I better get going, he's freaking out. Thanks for the coffee, by the way," Keith said.

"No problem," Shiro smiled, and damn, Keith's heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

Keith pulled on his shoes and Shiro walked him to the door. Just before they parted ways, Keith surprised himself and Shiro by leaning up and kissing Shiro on the cheek.

"See you later," Keith mumbled, before dashing off to avoid more embarrassment.

"Yeah see you later," Shiro mumbled, touching his cheek. A large grin broke out across his face. Yep. He was totally and utterly screwed.

When Keith got back to the apartment, he was bombarded with questions from his roommate Lance.

"Dude, there you are. Where were you? Were you with Shiro? Oh, my gosh, did you sleep with him? I need answers man," Lance rambled.

Keith put his hands on Lance's shoulders. "Lance, please, my head is spinning, and to answer your questions, yes I was with Shiro. We went for a walk and no, I did not sleep with him. Now please excuse me while I shower," Keith told him, then walked off to the bathroom.

"Okay, but we're talking about this later, mister," Lance called to Keith’s back. "Sure, whatever," Keith replied.

Once in the bathroom, Keith shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. As the warm water cascaded over him, Keith thought about what Shiro had told him. The older male had carried him to his room, tucked him into bed and given him coffee to sober him up. Oh, and Keith had run his drunk mouth before all of that. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the shampoo.

Once he was done, Keith changed into a loose black t-shirt and some comfortable jeans before collapsing onto the couch, his hair still damp.

"Hey Keith, you want any breakfast? Hunk's cooking," Lance called from the kitchen. _When did Hunk get here?_

"I'm good," Keith yelled back.

As he sat there, Keith's mind started to wander, and it wandered back to when he and Shiro were dancing. Keith remembered being twirled and dipped, having the time of his life. An absent minded smile graced Keith's lips as he remembered. A buzz from his phone pulled him from his thoughts. It was from Shiro.

Hey, did you make it back okay? – Shiro

Keith’s smile grew wide at the message.

Yea thanks – Keith

Another message came through two minutes later, making Keith bite his lip.

Good. This may be a little forward but do you wanna go get some breakfast? – Shiro

I’d love to – Keith

Keith pressed send and waited in anticipation. He was so lost that he jumped at the buzz of his phone.

Great, send me your dorm number and I’ll see you in ten – Shiro

Keith’s heart skipped several beats as he sent his dorm number to Shiro. Oh god, he was going to breakfast with Shiro.

_Okay chill Keith, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a casual breakfast. With your crush. Who’ve you’ve kissed. Several times. Yeah, I’m screwed,_ He thought.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lance answered. “Oh. Hey Shiro, come on in,” He greeted, stepping to the side to allow Shiro in.

“Thanks Lance, is Keith here?” Shiro asked. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt under his leather jacket, black jeans and his boots.

“Keith, your boyfriend’s here,” Lance called through the apartment.

Keith came out in a black band shirt, ripped jeans and beat up converse. Shiro’s heart stopped when he saw him.

‘Holy shit,’ The boys thought at the same time, ‘I really am screwed.’ “H-hey Keith, ready to go?” Shiro stuttered.

“Y-yeah,” Keith answered.

Lance smiled as he watched them go. “Aw, they do make a great couple, huh Hunk?” Lance asked.

Hunk, who was sitting on the couch and saw the whole thing, hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Adorable. Now come cuddle with me,” he said, opening his arms. Arms that Lance happily climbed into.

"So where are we going?" Keith asked Shiro as they walked out front. Keith stopped dead when he saw the motorbike.

"I was thinking the local grill that just opened in town, that okay?" Shiro asked, walking over to the bike. He looked back and saw Keith standing there awestruck.

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asked, concerned. "Is that bike yours?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yeah," Shiro answered, "you okay with that?"

Keith flushed and nodded, trying to hide his fear and excitement to ride it. Shiro smiled and handed Keith his spare helmet and they climbed on the bike.

"Hold on tight," Shiro called over his shoulder. "She likes to go fast." And with that, he revved up the bike and took off. Keith's arms flew around his waist. Keith had honestly never felt his heart beat as fast as it was right now. They were flying through the streets, the scenery flashing by in a blur. Shiro pulled up outside the newest grill bar in town and removed his helmet.

"How you doing back there, Keith?"

"I'm okay," Keith mumbled, pulling off his helmet and climbing off the bike on slightly shaky legs.

_Holy shit, that was fast,_ Keith thought. Shiro climbed off the bike and gently pried his spare helmet out of Keith's death grip.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, looking at Keith with concern.

"Y-yeah," Keith stuttered, "it was just faster than I was expecting it to be," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Shiro chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, that gets everyone. My friend Matt practically screamed the first ride he had," Shiro told him as they started walking to the grill.

"Really?" Keith asked, trying, and failing, to hide a smile.

"Yeah. Like a girl actually." Keith laughed at that and Shiro couldn't help but smile. To him, Keith's laugh was the best thing in the world. As they entered the grill, Keith was in awe. The place had an almost cosy look to it, and was alive with the chatter of people. Smells of burgers and bacon filled Keith's nose. Shiro smiled at Keith's expression and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Keith stiffened slightly before completely relaxing under Shiro's touch, as the older male led them to a booth. Sitting opposite each other they smiled and a waitress came over. She was young (Keith would guess at least fifteen), had glasses and red hair.

"Hello, welcome to Holt's, may I take your - oh hey, Shiro," she greeted.

"Hey Pidge," Shiro smiled, "This is Keith. Keith, this is Katie, better known as Pidge. Matt's sister." "Hey Pidge," Keith greeted, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Keith," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm guessing Shiro told you the story of how my brother screamed on the back of his bike."

"Yeah he did," Keith answered, seeing Shiro smile smugly.

"So funny," Pidge commented. "Anyway, what can I get you boys?" "The hangover special please," Shiro ordered.

"Coming right up. Oh, and Keith, watch this one, okay?" She winked playfully before walking off. "What did she mean by that?" Keith asked.

Shiro shrugged. "Who knows? That was just Pidge being, well, Pidge."

A few minutes later, Pidge was back with the hangover special, which was a bacon sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She walked away, saying it was on the house. Shiro and Keith dug in. Keith almost moaned when he took the first bite of his sandwich.

"This is the best sandwich I've ever tasted," he admitted. "I knew you'd like it," Shiro smiled.

Keith's cheeks dusted pink. He wasn't used to so many compliments, especially from his crush? Boyfriend? He'd have to ask Shiro about that.

Once they had finished, Shiro walked them back to the bike. "So, anything you wanna do now?" He asked Keith.

Keith shrugged before he had an idea. "There's a new movie out, or we could go to the museum?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Movie sounds good," Shiro said, "And Keith? Don't be so nervous around me. I don't bite. Much," he added, tossing the spare helmet to Keith, who caught it, his cheeks flushing for the millionth time.

As he drove through the streets, Shiro noticed how nice it felt to have Keith's arms wrapped around his waist, the younger boy pressed against his back. Shiro smiled and purposely went a little faster, feeling the arms tighten a little.

Once at the cinema, the two got their movie tickets and sat at the back of the screen they were in. The lights went dim and the trailers started. Shiro's arm was on the armrest and Keith was tempted to grab his hand, so taking a deep breath, Keith lay his hand on top of Shiro's. Shiro laced their fingers together and turned towards Keith, smiling. The next thing Keith knew, Shiro's lips were on his. They were soft and patient against his slightly chapped, nervous ones.

Shiro went to pull away, but Keith followed, ending up in Shiro's lap. Not that either of them minded, Keith taking the opportunity to kiss Shiro's lips again. Keith thanked the fact that it was dark and they were the only two in there. They never did see the movie.

Later on that evening, Shiro drove Keith back to his dorm building. After the movie, they had gone to the museum and held hands all the way around, which was fine with Keith, talking about this and that. Now however, the night was drawing to a close, much to Keith's disappointment, and the two needed sleep. As Keith got off the bike, he and Shiro said their goodbyes. Keith went to walk away, only to turn around again.

"Shiro?" He asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. "What's up, Keith?" Shiro asked.

Keith opened his mouth only to close it again. He was about to tell Shiro it didn't matter, until he remembered something the older male told him the night before.

"Okay, first you need to breathe." Keith took a deep breath.

"C-can we try the whole being together thing?" He stuttered, playing with his fingers.

"I thought we already were together," Shiro replied, "I don't take just anyone on dates, you know." He smiled at Keith.

Keith felt his heart swell and surged forward, attaching their lips together and wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's waist pulling him closer, and smiled into the kiss, feeling Keith smile too.

"Thank you for a great day," Keith whispered against Shiro's lips.

"No problem, gorgeous," Shiro whispered back, smiling when he saw Keith blush. After what felt like too long, yet not long enough at the same time, the two pulled away. Reluctantly. After saying goodbye, and sneaking in more kisses, Keith watched Shiro drive away before heading back to his dorm with the goofiest smile on his face. Keith walked in and saw his roommate and Hunk curled up asleep on the couch. Smiling, the boy placed a blanket over them, turned off the tv and went to turn out the lights when Lance stirred and spotted Keith.

"Hey," he whispered, "How was your date?" He asked. Keith smiled. "It was perfect," he answered.

"But not as perfect as me," Lance replied, already falling back to sleep. Keith smiled and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight Lance," he whispered, turning out the lights.

The next morning, Keith was woken up at seven by a text.

Hey. I'm outside - Shiro

It's seven in the morning - Keith

I brought cookies - Shiro

I'll be right there - Keith

Keith threw on a different band shirt with his jeans and converse, then slipped quietly out the door so as not to wake Lance and Hunk, who were just a tangle of limbs at this point. The chilly morning air hit Keith as he stepped out the front door of the dorm building, and all but ran into Shiro's open arms.

"Hey gorgeous," Shiro greeted, holding Keith close and kissing the top of his head. "Cookie?" Keith smiled. "Morning and yes, please. It's seven and I was promised cookies."

"I never promised them," Shiro smiled, but gave Keith a cookie anyway. "So where to today?" Shiro asked.

"You choose," Keith said.

A wide smile appeared on Shiro's face. "Okay, let’s go," he said, handing his spare helmet over, and climbed onto the bike. They drove through the streets, houses and buildings flashing by quickly.

Soon the buildings melted into the countryside, Keith’s confusion growing as Shiro sped down the quiet lanes. They soon came to a little village and Keith was confused to say the least.

“What are we doing here, and how did you find this place?” Keith asked, climbing off the bike.

Shiro smiled. “I was just driving around one day and I found this place, and I thought why not bring a gorgeous boyfriend here?”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat at that. _Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend. Holy crap,_ Keith thought as a blush swept across his cheeks. A blush that only intensified as Shiro gently linked their hands and started walking.

“So, there’s this café I thought we could try, then if you want, we can take a walk along the river. Oh, and there’s fireworks later, if you want we could stop and see those. Does that sound okay to you?” Shiro asked nervously.

Keith smiled and kissed his cheek, “Sounds perfect, only one thing worries me,” He replied. “What would that be?” Shiro asked as they arrived at the café and sat at a table outside.

“I’m……” Keith mumbled.

“Sorry, what was that?” Shiro asked. “I’m…….” Keith mumbled again.

Shiro took Keith’s hands from across the table. “Love, I can’t hear you.”

Keith took a deep breath. “I’m scared of loud noises. Don’t get me wrong, I love fireworks I really do, it’s just, loud noises make me jump.”

Shiro gave Keith a soft understanding smile, and rubbed the backs of his hands with his thumbs. “Don’t worry Keith, I can hold you through the whole thing if you want? Will that make you feel safer?”

Keith looked at Shiro and smiled slightly, nodding.

“Good,” Shiro smiled and kissed Keith’s hands, making the younger blush. _He’s gonna kill me if he keeps this up,_ Keith thought.

***

“Hello, and welcome to the _One Lump or Two_ , can I take your order?”

They ordered a drink and a cake each. Once they were finished and Shiro had paid (he insisted), they took a walk down to the river. Keith’s hand found its way into Shiro’s, and Keith noticed that they seemed to fit together perfectly. As they walked, they shared stories about their roommates, families and themselves. After a while, Shiro led Keith to some grass where they sat and talked. Well, Shiro sat while Keith was pulled into his lap. The two sat quite comfortably cuddled together, just listening to the soft rustling of the leaves, the sounds of the river and the birds tweeting.

“Hey Shiro?” Keith asked softly, afraid to disturb the peacefulness.

“Hmmm?” Shiro responded, absentmindedly rubbing Keith’s knee with his thumb. “How did you know there were fireworks tonight?”

  
“I heard some of the locals talking about it a couple of weeks ago, so I made a note of it and thought why the heck not,” Shiro replied, lazily lying on his back, pulling Keith with him.

Keith shifted so he was laying on Shiro, head on the older boy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Keith smiled softly and let his eyes slip closed.

***

“Keith,” A voice cooed as fingers ran through his hair. “Keith, come on gorgeous, wake up. The fireworks are gonna start soon,” the voice continued.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he saw it was dark. He reluctantly pulled himself into a seated position and stretched.

Shiro stood and held out a hand to Keith. “Come on Keith, the fireworks await.” Shiro smiled.

Keith returned the smile and took Shiro’s hand as they walked to where the fireworks were being held.

They were amazing. The fireworks lit up the sky in blues, reds, pinks, purples and all the other colours known to man. Shiro had kept his word and stood behind Keith, arms around the younger boy’s waist as Keith leaned into him. As the fireworks ended, everyone cheered and Keith turned his head just in time for his lips to connect with Shiro’s.

Later, they drove home and gave each other a goodnight kiss, which turned into kisses, before Keith headed back into his dorm building.

The next day, Keith was on cloud 9 and couldn’t wait to meet Shiro again but first he had classes. It was lunchtime when Keith got another text.

Hey gorgeous, you doing anything later? – Shiro

No, why? – Keith

Excellent, meet me on the roof of your dorm building at seven – Shiro

Keith was confused to say the least, but he agreed.

When seven rolled around, Keith met Shiro on the roof. Keith was wearing the same outfit he wore on the night of the dance. Lance said it would be cute and romantic, and as it turned out Shiro was too.

“I guess great minds think alike.” Shiro blushed slightly.

“I guess so, did you set all this up?” Keith asked, blushing.

Shiro had set up a picnic with candles, a blanket and food. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, do you like it?” He asked.

“I love it,” Keith smiled.

Shiro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Keith walked forward and kissed him. Smiling, the two sat down to eat.

As the sun began to drop so did the temperature. The candles had long since burnt out, taking away what little warmth they gave.

The two boys sat on the ledge, looking up at the stars. Shiro noticed Keith shivering, so he wrapped a blanket around their shoulders.

“Thanks.” Keith blushed.

“You know we could always dance to get warm,” Shiro said.

“I don’t dance,” said Keith.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Shiro teased lightly. Keith smiled and shoved him playfully.

“The stars look amazing tonight,” Keith said, noticing all the stars starting to twinkle as the sky grew dark.

Shiro smiled, noticing them too. “Yeah they do. Do you know any of the constellations, Keith?” He asked.

“I know that’s Orion, and that’s the big dipper,” Keith replied, pointing them out. Shiro smiled wider.

“What about that one?” He asked, pointing to a cluster of stars. “No idea,” Keith said.

“That’s Pisces, and that one there,” Shiro said, pointing out a new cluster, “That’s Aries.”

“Wow,” Keith said in awe, “How do you know all these?”

“Oh, I study astrology,” Shiro said, suddenly bashful. “I know it’s kind of lame, but I like the stars and space.” He said, looking back up at the sky.

Keith smiled at him. “I don’t think it's lame,” he said, causing Shiro to look at him.

“Y-you don’t?” Shiro asked, shocked. Everyone had laughed at him, but Keith shook his head.

“No way, I think it’s cool. Really cool.”

Shiro smiled. “Thanks Keith, that means a lot to me.”

“No worries,” Keith said and leaned in. Shiro met him halfway and cupped Keith’s cheek. They both smiled into the kiss. They reluctantly pulled away and Keith snuggled into Shiro’s side, head on his shoulder.

“Can you teach me the constellations?” Keith asked.

Shiro smiled softly and kissed the top of Keith’s head. “Sure thing, Keith,” He said, and started to point out the stars. As Shiro pointed out all the stars he knew, Keith felt the arm around his waist tighten, pulling him closer, making him smile. It was in that moment that Keith felt, safe, loved, warm and protected, and all because he said he didn’t dance.


End file.
